Paramonia (Abe's Oddysee)
Paramonia is one of two parallel levels branching off from Monsaic Lines. Depending on whether the player chooses to play Paramonia or Scrabania first, it is either the fourth or the fifth level in ''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee''. Walkthrough After you take in the view, head to the right and check out the information in what now appears to be a tree stump. You will learn how to ride an Elum. Now all we need to do is find one. Head to the right and sneak when you see the sleeping Slig. Sneak right up to the bomb and arm it then pull up to the tower above as the Slig gets blown to bits. Make sure to get a rock from the sack either now or later. Climb the tower and pull the ring which calls the Elum. Make your way to the ground to find your trusty Elum waiting for you. Elums will follow your commands just like other Mudokons. They will come when called and stay when told. Before mounting your trusty steed walk over to the next screen and check out what's next. That's a big jump - too big for you but your Elum can handle it just fine. That bomb on the landing pad could be a problem so use your rock to take it out. The best place to stand is one step on the screen to the left. Throw the rock to the right. You won't see the explosion but you will hear it and probably get knocked off your feet in the shockwave. Now hop on your Elum and get a feel for the ride. Note the time it takes to stop when running. Take off running to the right and when the Elum reaches the very edge of the gap jump and proceed through the door. You soon encounter another Mudokon sentry. Say "Hello" then listen and repeat his whistles to get him to lower the elevator so you can continue. You must dismount to operate the elevator. When you reach the top, tell your Elum to stay put and grab a rock and sneak to the screen on the right. Sneak toward the Slig and crouch and roll a rock into the bomb to remove both bomb and Slig from the screen. Go get another rock and bring your Elum with you as you head back to the elevator on the right. Up top your Elum will find his favorite food - HONEY! He will eat for eternity or until the bees chase him away. Toss a rock into the bee hive then run to the right. Listen to the mournful cries of the Elum as he is repeatedly stung until he quits eating and joins you. Be careful - sometimes he will follow you bringing the swarm with him. Keep your distance until the bees give up. If you do get swarmed and nobody is around to divert the bees to, you can always roll back and forth across the screen until they eventually give up. Enough about bees. Head to your right and disarm that bomb. Remember to anticipate the green - don't wait until you see it or it will be too late. Mount your Elum and head to the right again. Start running and jump the gap. On the next screen is a Slig in the background who will kill your if given half a chance. Don't stop or even pause or you will be dead. Keep running and jumping until you reach the safety of the tent to the right. At the next screen dismount and make your way over to the right and climb up until you are next to a lever with bombs on each side. Climb up again and hop into the well to be shot to the top of the tower. Possess the Slig that took a quick shot at you on your way up. Now drop off to the left and say "Hi" to the Slig before dropping down and shooting him. Finally drop down and "disarm" a bomb next to the lever thus ending this Slig's usefulness and his life. Make your way back down the tower and pull the lever to lower the elevator. Hop over the remaining bomb and lower the elevator to the bottom. Call your Elum and head to the top. More bees! Hop on your Elum and take off running to the right. Keep on running several screens to the left jumping the gaps when necessary. The bees will be in hot pursuit until you reach the safety of the tent. Dismount and tell the Elum to "wait" then pull the ring to fall into a well far below and catapult to a ledge up high. Lower yourself down to the ground and flip the lever. Hop over the bomb to get the "password" then return and hop in the well. Run and jump over to the ledge and pull the ring. Return to the bottom and hop in the well again to be shot back to the top next to your Elum. If you don't understand what all that ring and lever pulling was about then try it without following these instructions. Continue right to the elevator and head down to another Mudokon sentry. Say "Hello", then when asked give him the password you learned a few screens back . An elevator will appear and you can continue on. Soon you will see one of those info terminals across a large gap. Take the elevator to the bottom and when the Slig appears take him over. Proceed to the right to kill your fellow guards on this level and below before exploding yourself. Now you can go left, climb up and return right then climb all the way to the top to get the information. Return to your Elum on the bottom and make the long jump leading to the door. You appear on the next screen hidden in the shadows so stay there and chant to take over the Slig in the background. Use him to kill the other Slig on the right then destroy him. You can chant or walk him into the bombs - you decide. Tell your Elum to wait (unless you want him to walk into those bombs) then hop in the well. You'll pop-up on the other side and you can proceed to the temple. Chant to open the portal and enjoy the short movie. Category:Levels in Abe's Oddysee